Baby on the Way
by MoneButterfly
Summary: The Hotchner family -- Mid May, 2010; Emily, Hotch and Jack have the experience of their life, when the baby decides to come a little faster than planed.


Baby on the way

* * *

_Mid May, 2010_

It was Sunday and Emily was home alone with Jack, because Hotch had been called to the office for a meeting. Emily and Jack had been playing with his Lego blocks on the floor in Jack's room for hours, when Emily placed a hand on her lower back as it started to hurt. She turned in her seat, but was still uncomfortable, so she turned again.

"What the hell. Ow!"Emily nearly yelled grabbing her back.

"What's wrong, Emily?"

The pain was getting worse, but after a moment it subsided and Emily said, "I think the baby wants to-OW! Jesus CHRIST that hurt!"

"Emily?" Jack said and walked over to Emily and looked scared at her.

"You need to get my phone, honey, and then call your daddy."

Jack ran into the living room and looked around the place, but he could not find it. "Emily?" He yelled.

"It's in my bag," Emily said as she hobbled towards the bathroom, but she did not get any further then the kitchen before she had to sit down.

"Oh crap!" she said as she felt her water break. She removed her panties and was more than happy that she was wearing a dress, so she did not have to remove anything else.

Jack grabbed the phone and sat down beside Emily. "What button?"

"Number 1, then the green phone button," she said with a small cry as another contraction hit.

Jack hit the two buttons and waited for an answer.

"_Emily, I can't talk right now."_

"Daddy?" Jack said innocently. "Emily said I should call you."

"_Hey buddy, I'm in a meeting right now. Is something wrong or can I call you back_?"

"Emily's crying. She says her back hurts."

Hotch became very quiet.

"Daddy?"

"Tell Daddy that my water broke," Emily said and lied down on the kitchen floor.

Jack turned around and looked at Emily. "How can water break?"

"_I'm coming home_," Hotch said and then the line went dead.

"Daddy's coming home," Jack sat down next to Emily and stroke her cheek, "and the phone is saying something about no battery."

"What? Oh no!" Now she wound not be able to call Hotch back or 911, because her cell phone was out and Jack was not tall enough to reach their land line phone.

"Don't cry, Emily, daddy is on his way home."

"I know, sweetie, but it will take daddy over a half hour to get home," Emily said and tried not to cry. She knew she had to be strong for Jack's sake. He was only four and a half and she could see in his eyes how scared he was, even though he tried to be brave. "Jack, I need you to run into the bathroom and get all the towels you can find and bring them back to me."

"Okay, okay I can do that," Jack said and ran off.

When Jack was out of sight Emily let her tears fall, and when another contraction hit and she had to cover her mouth so Jack would not hear her scream. It hurt, it hurt all over and she was scared as hell. She could not stop thinking about what would happen if Hotch did come in time. How was she supposed to deliver a baby all by herself?

"Here are all the towels I could carry," Jack said as he ran back to Emily.

"Good." Emily grabbed some of them and placed them under her bottom and one under her head. She really wanted to push, but Hotch would be home any minute now, so she needed to hold it back.

"Emily? Jack?" Hotch yelled as he walked through the front door.

"Daddy!" Jack ran to Hotch and grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the kitchen. "You need to hurry. The baby is coming and Emily is crying." They ran back to Emily and Hotch sat beside her.

"Aaron, the baby is coming and you need to call 911," Emily said and felt a bit relieved now that he was there with them.

Hotch quickly called for an ambulance and then sat down in front of her legs so he would be able to deliver the baby. He looked up at Jack and said, "Buddy, I need to go over to the window and look out for the ambulance." Jack nodded and ran off. Then Hotch looked back down at Emily. "And you, honey, I need you to push for me now."

"No, we can just wait for the ambulance to come."

"Are you sure?"

"No," Emily cried and began to push as another contraction hit and a couple of minutes later the baby was out.

A few minutes later Jack ran back to the kitchen. "Daddy, the ambulance is here," Jack said and then looked down at Emily, who was still lying on the floor with the baby covered in a towel in her arms. "Is that the baby?"

"Yes it is," Hotch said. "Now buddy, can you do me a favor? Can you take care of Emily and your new baby sister as I go get the paramedic?"

Jack nodded and sat down on the floor never taking his eyes of the baby. He did not say a word, but then Emily sniffed and Jack looked scared down at her. "Does it hurt again?"

Emily sat up a little and stroked his cheek. "No baby, it doesn't hurt. I'm just so happy and you were so brave."

Then the paramedic came and Emily and the baby were wrapping in blanks and then loaded into the ambulance. Hotch and Jack followed in behind them and Hotch toke a hold of Emily's hand as the paramedic examined the baby. Hotch kept glancing back at Jack, who was sitting and quietly looking at the baby. "You know, you did really great. You helped Emily very much."

Jack just nodded.

Hotch let go of Emily's hand and pulled Jack into his lap. "What's on your mind, Buddy?"

"Are you going to have more babies?" He asked looking back and forth between Hotch and Emily.

"Mm… we haven't really talked about that. Maybe," Emily answered.

Jack sighed, "But I don't want to do this again."

With a small laugh Hotch said, "Next time I promise you we will go to the hospital right away."

"You promise?"

"I promise," both Hotch and Emily said.

"Good because I was really scared."


End file.
